


Popcorn

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Sam invites Gabriel over to his house for a horror movie marathon. Gabriel wants to impress him, but the problem is, he hates scary movies...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaitlynSpeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/gifts).



> More of my attempts to cheer people up today. Because you all are worth it.

"What's your favorite part of Halloween?" Sam asked as they walked between classes, just making conversation with his best friend.

"My favorite part of Halloween?" Gabriel gasped, outraged. "Sam, my favorite part of Halloween is everything. Halloween is the best time of the year. The trick or treating, the parties, the pumpkin carving, the decorating, the candy, the costumes... everything is perfect. And I am going to celebrate so much. In fact, I have already started. I've been making decorations out of craft paper all week when I should have been doing homework."

Sam smirked, loving how animated Gabriel got when he was really into something, and decided to bait him just a little bit. "Trick or treating? You're not too old for that?"

Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and glared. "How dare you? There is no such thing as too old for trick or treating. Last year I took my grandma trick or treating. She loved it! Everyone should go! Only then there would be nobody to pass out candy... never mind! Lots of people should go!"

"Yeah, yeah, I was kidding, I just wanted to make you mad," Sam giggled as the two of them reached their classroom, throwing their bags down on the desks and sliding into their seats. "You're gonna be an awesome trick or treater and you're gonna get so much candy."

"Damn fucking right I am," Gabriel grinned, sticking his tongue out at Sam and pulling out some paper and pens to draw Halloween doodles when he should be paying attention.

"So... what about scary movies?" Sam asked.

Gabriel paused, his smile fading a little. "What about them?"

"Well, you said all the things you like about Halloween, but you didn't mention scary movies. And they're my favorite part, so I was wondering what you thought of them."

There was another pause, and then Gabriel pulled himself together. "Oh, yeah. I love scary movies. Uh, best kind of movie, actually. Good call, Sam. Don't know how they, uh, slipped my mind."

"Right," Sam nodded, frowning. "In that case, do you wanna come over to mine at the weekend and have a scary movie marathon?"

"I'd love to!" Gabriel grinned, offering up a high five. Sam slapped his hand, and at that moment, the teacher came in to start the lesson.

The truth was, Gabriel did not like scary movies. Gabriel much preferred his movies to be lighthearted and funny with little to no risk of giving him nightmares later. But there was no way he could tell that to Sam. For one, he'd just claimed to love everything about Halloween, which was by definition, the scariest holiday. And Gabriel hated the idea that Sam might think he was a total scaredy cat - which of course, he was.

And for another, he'd had a crush on Sam ever since Sam had shown up as the new kid in their school back in January. Gabriel had been lucky enough to befriend the hot guy everyone was talking about in the corridors, but nothing had ever actually happened between them. Gabriel knew he'd never actually get up the courage to tell Sam how he felt, but still. He wanted to impress him. And telling him he was scared of horror movies definitely didn't seem like a good way to do that.

But he could do this. He was more than capable of sticking out a few horror movies if it meant he got to sit close to Sam in the dark. Maybe the two of them would even have their legs pressed together on the couch... And then afterwards he'd have another thing that he was able to talk to Sam about, and that could only be a good thing.

Sure, Gabriel might have a few nightmares, but it would be totally worth it. That was what he told himself as he walked over to Sam's house that Saturday afternoon and rang the doorbell.

Sam was already there, wearing sweatpants and a giant, oversized cuddly sweater that probably would have been something of a floor length dress on Gabriel. Sam beamed when he saw who was at the door, and stepped back to let him in.

"Hey," Sam grinned. "Alright, so my little brother Adam's here and so I don't wanna put horror movies on in the living room where he could get scared, so we're gonna watch in my room, if that's alright with you? We'll have to sit in my bed, but there's plenty of room for both of us."

Gabriel nodded, his heart beating fast. They were going to be alone, in Sam's bed? This was even better than he could have possibly dreamed. "Yeah, of course."

"Great! Do you want anything? That's a stupid question, I know you want candy, but do you want anything to drink?"

Gabriel blushed, going a little bit speechless with the knowledge that Sam already knew what he wanted to eat. "Uh, yeah, I, uh, a Coke would be great, thanks."

"Coming right up. My room's through that door!" Sam shot Gabriel a pair of fingerguns and then whizzed off to the kitchen to make their food. Gabriel stepped through the door and glanced around the room. It was small, but nice, and every inch of it was covered with posters of alternative rock bands and book covers. The ceiling was painted blue with clouds, and it kind of looked like Sam had done it himself. And best of all, the bed in the middle of the room was covered in cushions, and had a big, squishy mattress. Gabriel just had to sit down and bounce up and down a few times, enjoying how springy it was.

Of course, that had to be the exact moment that Sam opened the door and walked through, balancing a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of gummy worms and two tall glasses of Coke in his hands. "You're adorable," he commented, setting the snacks down.

"Fuck off. You walked in on me!"

"Yeah, well, it's my room," Sam pointed out, ruffling Gabriel's hair. "Alright, what do you want to start with?" Sam gestured to a stack of movies that he'd set out on the table. "I don't know which of these you've seen before, so it's totally up to you."

Gabriel stared at the pile of movies. They all looked exactly the same to him, with their creepy black and red covers and their pictures of people half-obscured by shadows. Gabriel had no idea how he was supposed to choose, so he just picked up a box at random - Insidious - and held it out. "I, uh, I haven't seen this one, let's watch this."

"Really?" Sam frowned, taking the movie from Gabriel. "I figured you obviously would have seen..."

Gabriel's eyes widened - he'd messed up. He had to save this, quickly. "I mean, yeah, everyone's been telling me I gotta watch it for ages now, but it was just one of those things where I never got round to it, you know?"

Sam shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I get you."

Gabriel let out a breath of relief and scooched down the bed, lying down and curling up, picking up the bowl of gummy worms and putting about half of them into his mouth all at once. Sam put the movie in and lay down on the bed next to Gabriel, grinning at him and pressing play.

The movie started off tame enough, and it was easy for Gabriel to lose himself in the fact that he was lying right next to Sam Winchester, in his bed of all places, and that it smelled like him and that he could feel Sam's warmth (and hear him munching on popcorn) right beside him. In fact, Gabriel thought, maybe if he got up to go to the bathroom in a bit, maybe when he lay back down he could lie even closer to Sam... yep, this had officially been a really good idea.

But then, things started to get darker. Gabriel fisted his hand in the sheets as he stared at the screen, his eyes wide, refusing to look away because he didn't want to deal with Sam's reaction to his getting scared, but wanting nothing more than to get up and bolt from the room. He couldn't do this. He could barely watch Marvel movies without having to hide his face in a pillow for a little bit, let along stuff like this. This had been a terrible idea, he should have come up with an excuse, found some other way to spend time with Sam...

The lights were off, and every time Gabriel heard a movement that wasn't anything to do with the TV, he tightened his grip in the sheets. Even though he knew it was probably just Sam, or someone else from Sam's family in a different room, Gabriel's brain had him convinced that there was some kind of demon in the room right next to them, just waiting to jump out and grab them both. Gabriel did not want to fall victim to a demon. Sam was very cute and he was worth a lot of things, but demonic possession was not one of them.

There was a tense moment on the screen. The camera was moving slowly, everything was quiet, and Gabriel could tell the jumpscare was coming, but it didn't make it any easier, and he was biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming out loud when it happened, and then--

Gabriel managed not to scream. However, he did jump about a foot in the air and launch himself to the side, right on top of Sam. He knocked the popcorn bowl flying, kernels spilling all over the bed and bouncing off both their foreheads as Gabriel fell, hard, right on top of Sam, clutching onto him for dear life and burying his face in... well, in Sam's face.

That was a pair of soft lips right next to his own...

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Not only had Gabriel just royally embarrassed himself by getting freaked out because of a simple jumpscare, but he'd also managed to accidentally kiss Sam.

Gabriel rolled off, wanting to sink into the mattress and die. Demonic possession no longer sounded like the worst thing in the world. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Sam burst out laughing. "You know, if you wanted to kiss me, there would have been smoother ways to do it. Could have started with an arm round my shoulders, inching closer, maybe moving in slowly and giving me a little bit of time to prepare..."

Gabriel scowled, folding his arms. Of course Sam was going to make fun of him for the rest of forever because of this. If he even talked to him at all, that was. "You don't have to tease me. It was an accident, okay?"

"Hey, hey," Sam immediately tamed his face into a soft smile. "I know. I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood because it seemed like you got kind of scared there. Are you okay?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"What I mean is, do you want me to keep going with the movie or not?"

Gabriel didn't answer for a moment. He really, really didn't want to embarrass himself like that again. Maybe telling Sam he didn't like horror movies would actually be easier than sitting through the rest of this.

It turned out his silence was answer enough. Sam reached over and turned on the light. "It's alright. We can watch something else. Anything you want. I've got Netflix."

"I'm sorry," Gabriel whispered in a tiny voice. "I told myself I wasn't gonna get scared..."

"Hey, I don't blame you. It's a scary movie. That's kind of the point of them."Sam didn't seem to be judging him at all. He just nudged Gabriel with his elbow and smiles as he grabbed the laptop, signing in and offering it up to Gabriel to pick something to watch.

Gabriel picked out Clueless, one of his all time favorite movies, and Sam didn't even blink at the pink poster, just put it on and snuggled down to watch. Gabriel relaxed, feeling a lot more at ease now that he knew nothing scary was going to happen on screen, and that Sam wasn't mad at him for the accidental kiss. In fact, he was kind of wishing that he'd taken the time to appreciate how soft Sam's lips were.

Around half an hour into the movie, Sam yawned and stretched his arms up behind him. Gabriel worried for a moment that he was getting bored, but them Sam dropped one arm down around Gabriel's shoulders, pulling him into his side.

Gabriel blinked up at Sam in surprise.

"Oops," Sam apologized, not sounding very apologetic. "Thought you were a pillow." But he didn't move his arm.

As the movie continued, Sam shifted even closer to Gabriel, until their faces were just inches apart.

"I'm gonna kiss you for real now, if that's okay, Gabriel?" Sam whispered against his lips.

Gabriel's eyes widened and his lips parted. "You mean you were serious about-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence before Sam's lips were on his.

After a minute or two, they parted. "Why else do you think I was so eager to get you alone in the dark?" Sam asked.

They ended up ignoring the rest of the movie in favor of climbing on top of each other and making out for the next couple of hours. Every so often, one of them would find a piece of popcorn lodged in the sheets or their clothes somewhere, giggle, and feed it to the other one, before leaning in for yet another kiss.

Gabriel still hated scary movies. But at the same time, they were now officially his absolute favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> today is cute baby animal day over at **[casandsip.tumblr.com](http://casandsip.tumblr.com)**


End file.
